The invention relates to a vehicle heating and/or air-conditioning system with an automatic heating and air-conditioning function.
Currently, many motor vehicles are known which have a vehicle heating and/or air-conditioning system with an automatic heating and air-conditioning function wherein the automatic air-conditioning system function is activated by operating an automatic-function key. In this operating state of the air-conditioning system, the entire air-conditioning actuator system, such as the fan and the air distribution flaps, is automatically controlled. The controlling of the actuator system for setting a desired interior temperature preset by the user takes place as a function of a fixedly stored automatic-function program or “air-conditioning style”. In the manual control mode, a manual control of the temperature and air quantity takes place as a function of the driver's defaults.
From German Patent Document DE 102 54 112 A1, a so-called “automatic four-zone air-conditioning function” is known for a left upper, left lower, right upper and right lower interior area. An operating element is assigned to each of these four areas, by which operating element a thermal output desired for this area can be selected without leaving the automatic-function mode. In addition, the total quantity of air to be fed into the vehicle interior can be preselected by an additional operating element. As a function of the selected total quantity of air and the selected thermal output, the automatic air-conditioning function controls the outflow temperature of the air as well as the distribution of the air quantity separately for each area by controlling the air flaps at the individual air outlets. For reasons of simplicity, it may be provided that the additional operating element for selecting the desired total air quantity has only a few operating positions (weak—medium—strong); i.e., each position of the operating element activates an air-conditioning style corresponding to the desired total air quantity.
Finally, German Patent Document DE 103 24 571 B3 discloses a vehicle heating and/or air-conditioning system with an automatic heating and air-conditioning function, wherein, corresponding to a presettable desired interior temperature, an automatic control of the actual interior temperature takes place by the automatic control of a fan and of the air distribution flaps. The control takes place as a function of predefined characteristic automatic-function curves, in which case a characteristic automatic-function curve can be selected by the operation of an operating element provided for this purpose. In this case, the different characteristic automatic-function curves are adapted to the user's individual sensitivity to drafts.
In the case of the above-mentioned vehicle heating and/or air-conditioning system, when activating the automatic-function program by use of an operating element, the user can select the desired characteristic automatic-function curve or an air-conditioning style by way of an operating element without leaving the automatic-function program. After the selection of a characteristic curve, an automatic control of the air quantity and of the air distribution flaps corresponding to the selected characteristic curve takes place within the scope of the automatic-function control to the desired interior temperature; i.e., a different controlling of the air quantity and of the air distribution takes place which, in each case, is adapted to the user's needs with respect to his draft sensitivity. It is not disclosed whether and how the characteristic curve desired by the user within the scope of the automatic-function control, which corresponds to his sensitivity to drafts, is displayed. It is also not disclosed how the characteristic curve can be selected.
It is an object of the invention to improve upon a heating and/or air-conditioning system with an automatic heating and air-conditioning function with respect to the selection and display of an air-conditioning style or of the pertaining characteristic curve when the automatic-function control is activated.
This and other objects are achieved by a vehicle heating and/or air-conditioning system having an automatic heating and air-conditioning function which can be operated in a manual control mode or an automatic-function control mode. In the manual control mode, a manual control of the actual interior temperature and the air quantity is carried out corresponding to an air quantity selected by the user by way of a first setting device for the manual selecting of a desired air quantity from a given number of defined air quantities and a set interior temperature selected by way of a second setting device for selecting a desired set interior temperature. In the automatic-function control mode, which can be activated by operating an automatic-function operating element, corresponding to the set interior temperature predefined by the user and a selected air-conditioning style, an automatic-function control of the actual interior temperature takes place by the automatic control of one or more fans and of air distribution flaps corresponding to the selected air-conditioning style. An individual characteristic fan curve and/or a characteristic air distribution curve is assigned to each air-conditioning style, corresponding to which the automatic-function control will then take place; i.e., by selecting a certain air-conditioning style, the user can adapt, for example, the level of the quantity of air corresponding to his needs and wishes.
In accordance with the invention, the selection of an air-conditioning style in the automatic-function control mode also takes place by way of the first setting device by which the selection of the desired air quantity takes place in the manual control mode. An additional operating element can thereby be saved. Furthermore, the selection of an air-conditioning style during the automatic-function control by way of the setting device for setting the air quantity in the manual control mode appears to be particularly suitable because, also in the automatic-function control mode of the air-conditioning system, the user will intuitively push the first setting device, thus the fan key, when he is exposed to the problem of excessive draft. Thus, when he supposedly controls the fan downward, he really sets a softer air-conditioning style and will also immediately feel (and hear) that the right thing has happened: that the draft is reduced. However, in the background, the automatic air-conditioning function has adapted not only the characteristic fan curve but also the air distribution.
In another aspect of the invention, a display unit is provided in the vehicle heating and/or air-conditioning system in which, in the manual control mode, at least the air quantity manually selected by the driver and, in the automatic-function control mode, the air-conditioning style selected by the driver can be displayed. The advantage that the display of the selected air-conditioning style also takes place by way of the display of the air quantity or fan stage selected in the manual control mode, analogous to the first aspect of the invention when the air quantity is changed, the driver is accustomed to having this displayed to him by way of a certain display. By using the same display for the representation of the selected air quantity and of the selected air-conditioning style, the driver does not have to change his habits and can utilize this one display as an information source for the actual air quantity or the actual air-conditioning style for both types of control mode.
Advantageously, in the manual control mode, at least the air quantity manually selected by the user according to a first type of display, and, in the automatic-function control mode, the air-conditioning style selected by the user according to a second type of display can be displayed in the same display unit. As a result, the driver will immediately see by means of the display whether he is in the manual control mode or in the automatic-function control mode.
The air-conditioning style selected by the user in the automatic-function control mode and the air quantity selected by the user in the manual control mode can advantageously be displayed by use of identical illuminated symbols. No additional costs are therefore incurred for the manufacturing of the display unit.
In the first type of display, a certain number of activatable illuminated symbols is advantageously assigned to each defined air quantity, which number becomes higher as the air quantity increases. A corresponding number of illuminated symbols will then be activated as a function of the air quantity manually selected by the user. Thus, when the vehicle heating and/or air-conditioning system is not in an automatic-function control but in the manual control mode, a number of illuminated symbols corresponding to the manually selected air quantity will be activated.
In contrast to the above, although the identical illuminated symbols can be activated in the second type of display, when the automatic-function control is active and an air-conditioning style is selected by the user, in this type of display, precisely one illuminated symbol is assigned to each defined air-conditioning style. As a function of the air-conditioning style manually selected by the user, exactly only one of the illuminated symbols will then be activated.
Advantageously, the selection of an air-conditioning style in the automatic-function control mode also takes place by way of the first setting device by which the selection of the desired air quantity takes place in the manual control mode. As a result, an additional operating element can be saved. Furthermore, the selection of an air-conditioning style during the automatic-function control by way of the setting device for setting the air quantity in the manual control mode appears intuitive because this setting device is not needed in the automatic-function control mode. In addition, the selection of the air-conditioning style indirectly is a selection of the air quantity, so that the assignment of the setting device for setting an air quantity or a fan level is similar.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.